


Genesis

by WaffleSAMA



Series: PROJECT Rebirth [3]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: A good person in the sea of evil, Bennett came outta nowhere, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn't even mean to create them, I named Waylon's kids because I can, I sure hope nothing happens to him, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Panic Attack, This was kinda filler, jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleSAMA/pseuds/WaffleSAMA
Summary: You look out the window and place your left hand on your stomach, feeling your son kick inside.The sun catches your wedding band and it shines proudly on your finger.





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW! I'm LATE, butt cheeks, I have a valid reason for it.  
> Real life is kicking my ass! Midterms are coming up in like two days from my current time! So writing was the last thing on my mind but anywhoooo.  
> Here is the third installment of the Project Rebirth series, and I just want y'all to know that there aren't many words containing the word birth that won't give the plot for the next installment away. So I named this one genesis which means "the origin or mode of formation of something." It seems fitting to me.  
> I've talked too much, see y'all when I muster up the energy to write the next piece.

The sun beams gently through the window, casting a ray of light across the wall. You hear the gentle padding of wobbly footsteps across the wooden floor. “Mimi!”

You can feel the bedsheets being tugged as someone tries to climb up. “Mi-mi, Mi-mi, Mi-mi…” The little voice chants as it continues its tugging.

A slight weight jumps on your legs and crawls up to your chest.  “Mimi!” You open your eyes to see a chubby baby with brown eyes and small wisps of blonde hair.

You smile gently and pretend to eat her tiny fingers. She shrieks loudly and snatches her hand away. You wait until she stops giggling to draw her in, peppering kisses on her round cheeks. Her happy cries alert the other residents in the house. Heavy footsteps thump on the stairs and you tense, causing the baby to stop smiling. The noise draws closer until it stops at your cracked door. Your heart starts to race in your chest and you cover Ariel with your body as the door slowly creaked open. Bright blue eyes crinkle with fondness as Gluskin takes in the sight of you and the baby.

  


_“Darling.”_

  


You jump awake, a shout in your throat. You wince as your head makes contact with the top of the vent. Below you a patient screams about the demons coming for him. A bit of dust falls down and you can feel a stream of warm fluid trickle down your forehead.

 

Right, you were still in the asylum.

 

You were currently above the male ward trying to rest in the vents before continuing your trek to the administrative block. The key work was trying though, because the screams and howls of the patients prevented you from falling asleep properly. Still, it was better than staying in the vocational block with Gluskin breathing down your neck. You stretch your legs out, feeling a slight twinge of pain. After the shards went into your leg they never healed properly, leading to the skin turning a horrible shade of black. That wasn’t all that hadn’t healed properly though. The-the _orifice_ between your legs, you shudder violently, never fully healed after your time with Gluskin. Every once in a while, you would feel a slight ache resonate through your lower body accompanied by a few droplets of blood. You vaguely remember when Lisa had a yeast infection during her pregnancy how it had resulted in some light bleeding. Maybe that was why you were bleeding? There was no telling what diseases the bastard could have passed on. You flip over in the vent to rest on your stomach when you hear the quiet murmuring from the opening. You slowly glide over to peer down at a man who was sitting at a desk. The patient who had screamed before was sitting next to him, their head bowed submissively. “You’ve done so well Bennett, but I simply can’t understand this.” The man starts.

Bennett flinches but doesn’t show any other reaction. The man organizes some of the flies on his desk with a heavy frown. “Do you want to put yourself and the baby in danger?” You startle badly, nearly giving yourself away.

The man sighs loudly and shakes his head. “Damn hooligans. Always causing a fuss when there are people trying to heal. They should be permanently removed from the premises for their misbehavior,” He turns towards the patient. “Do you agree Bennett?”

Bennett nods quickly, refusing to look at the older man in the eye. “Bennett,” The man grabs the patient under his chin. “Are you being bad again?”

“N-n-no S-s-samul…”

Samul raises an eyebrow and Bennett quickly corrects themselves. “N-no _Doctor_ Samul.”

You quickly flip on your camera so you can get a closer look at Doctor Samul’s face. He has a kind face with smile lines to add to his look. He was clearly middle aged but he was still handsome. It was no wonder O’hara fell for him, the woman clearly had good taste. You turn the camera towards Bennett and nearly drop the camcorder. You were too far to notice it before, but Bennett’s stomach was clearly swollen. It was hidden under a loose dirty shirt that was probably white a long time ago. Bennett was clearly malnourished, his collarbone and cheeks jutted out painfully from beneath their skin. Still, there was a glow to them that pregnant women usually had. You can feel you heart thumping loudly in your chest as you watch Bennett carefully cup their shaking hands to their belly. “I d-d-didn’t mean to do it. I-I-I just want-t-t-ed to visit him.” Doctor Samul looks at Bennett and goes back to the workpaper on his desk. “I understand that Bennett, but it isn't safe for you out there. If you want to go to the courtyard you have to bring one of the boys with you. That was the rule, remember?”

Bennett looks down and lets out a few tears. The patient hiccups and tries to wipe their tears with a trembling bandaged hand. “P-p-p-please Doc-c-tor. Don’t t-t-take him-m-m away from me.”

Doctor Samul opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out a box of tissues. “There, there, my dear. You can go visit him but you must be careful. Wipe away your tears, you’re far too sweet to cry like this.”

Bennett grabs a handful of tissues and buries their face in the soft material. “S-sorry.”

Doctor Samul waves off the apology and helps Bennett wipe their face. “I just want you to be safe, that’s all. One of the boys is out there right now to escort you to him. Just be careful when you go.”

Bennett nods and stands up, showing you how thin they actually were. Most of the weight was located at their stomach, which was grossly protruding from their body. You feel a cold shiver run down your back as Bennett waddles out of the office. Doctor Samul waits for the door to close before looking up at the opening of the vent, right where you were watching from. “Come on down now, I’ve seen you.”

You don’t move and the doctor sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “If you don’t exit the vent right now I can’t guarantee your safety. I rather not see you get hurt.”

You take your chances and pop open the vent cover. Climbing out slowly you notice how the doctor takes out a small metal object from his desk. “What were you doing in the vents?”

You glance at the man’s hand and look him in the eyes. The doctor’s brown eyes were sharp with distrust as he took in your appearance. “I was,” You clear your throat. “I was trying to sleep.”

You cough quietly, your whole body shaking with the motion. The doctor’s eyes are no longer filled with malice but concern instead. “You seem articulate enough. Were you a worker?”

You nod slowly and pull the letter from O’hara out of your pocket. Doctor Samul looks at the bloodied letter with distaste, but still takes the paper. His eyes scan the sheet quickly and you glance around the room at a place to sit. Your leg was bothering you again and you could feel your stomach starting to cramp either from hunger or something else. “Mr. Park, please sit down on the bed. You look tired from your journey.”

For some reason you trust the doctor and limp to the small cot against the wall. You can feel your body slowly relax as the softness of the blankets comforts you. Doctor Samul’s room seemed to be different compared to the rest of the asylum. The walls were painted a gentle color with photos of several different people on the walls. There were also pieces of art done with crayon, clearly done by children. The crinkling of paper directs your attention back to the doctor, who puts the letter inside of his desk along with the shiny object. “Mr. Park, you look like hell, if you don’t mind me saying. I noticed you limping, do you mind if I check out your injury?”

The doctor looked at you expectantly and you felt the pressure to obey. You roll the pant’s leg up to reveal the nasty wound. Looking at it under the bright lights you can feel hysteria well up in you. The black skin had spread enough that it covered all of you ankle and half of your calf. You prod at the skin only to have Doctor Samul gently move your hand away. “Allow me.”

The man’s smell drifts up towards your nose and you wonder where he got such good smelling shampoo from. As he continues to examine your leg you can feel a sense of security wash over you and you slowly close your eyes.

  


You were back at the house again, this time in the kitchen. The sun was higher in the sky, signaling that it was either midday or close to it.  You cut up a small strawberry and add it to a colorful plate with animal’s face adorning it. On the stove a pan sizzles with a heavy aroma wafting from it. You chuckle to yourself, wondering how long it would be before everyone came down to investigate the smells. Not long after long arms wrap around you to cup your growing belly. “Darling, it smells heavenly down here. What are you making?” You smile and shoo the hands away.

“You’ll see when I’m done. Go get Ariel and Celestine up and ready. Just because it is the weekend doesn’t mean they can sleep all day.”

The presence behind you chuckles deeply and places a kiss on the corner of your lips. “Whatever you say, my darling. Your wish is my command.”

You resume cutting the fruits as the man walks away to complete his task, a smile on your lips. You look out the window and place your left hand on your stomach, feeling your son kick inside. The sun catches your wedding band and it shines proudly on your finger.

  


You wake up slowly with Doctor Samul silently going through your camcorder. His face is like stone as he watches the clips you had recorded. Tiny digital screams resonate in the room and you wince when you realize the recorded screams are mostly coming from you. You shift in the bed and look around. During your nap the doctor had hooked you up to an IV drip, and had changed your clothes into a long button up that went past your knees. Like a woman’s dress, you think suddenly. Still, it was better than the orange rags you had on before that was covered in blood and grime. The shirt smelled like the laundry detergent Lisa used on your clothes back at home and suddenly you felt really homesick. You wondered what she was doing while you were scrambling to stay alive in this hellhole. Your eyes sting with unshed tears and you grip the blanket tightly. How were the boys doing without him? Dylan was supposed to join baseball this year and Connor was set up to go to private school upstate. A hot tear drops and lands on the pillow. Did Lisa keep herself and the boys safe after what happened with Murkoff? As the fear and sadness well up in your heart, you don’t realize that you are letting out quiet whimpers. You just wanna go _home_ , you think childishly. You want to curl up with Lisa and the boys while watching silly movies. You want to run your hands through Lisa’s hair and have her tell you everything was going to be okay. You sob when you realize you can’t even remember what Lisa even looks like anymore. “Peace Waylon.” You jerk back to reality as the doctor addresses you.

“Breathe deeply now. Do it with me.”

Doctor Samul takes deep breaths slowly until you follow suite. Soon your heart rate climbs back down and the terror that seized you is no more. “Good Waylon, real good. Are you okay to answer some questions? They are yes and no questions, so you can rest your voice.”

You nod and the doctor pulls out a clip board with a silly bear pen. “First question. Have you been bleeding in your lower regions recently?”

Nod.

“Have you experienced cramping in your stomach area?”

Nod.

“Have you felt any nausea in the past few days?”

You pause and shake your head no. You haven’t really felt any nausea, just a really bad hunger.

Doctor Samul pauses to write down your responses. You look at his desk and notice a picture of a really pretty ebony skinned woman. She has her hair braided into two pigtails along with a yellow sundress that compliments her skin tone. Doctor Samul must notice your staring because he begins to talk. “That was my wife, Faith. We had that picture taken a few months after our wedding.”

You look away from the smiling picture and gesture for him to continue asking questions. The doctor clears his throat and sets the picture down on its front, effectively hiding the photo from view. “Have you had intercourse in the past few weeks?”

Nod.

The doctor continues to ask you questions but you feel a niggling in the back of your mind. Something was telling you what the doctor was going to say, but that still didn’t prepare you for it. Doctor Samul takes off his glasses and rubs his face, the action making him seem old and tired.

 

“Waylon, I think you might be pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> So you've met Doctor Samul.  
> It would be a shame if someone were to...
> 
> MURDER HIM.
> 
> (Plus Faith is O'hara, Waylon just doesn't remember her because he was really drugged up at the time. Also, yes, I did name one of Waylon's kids after Conner from CyberLife, I have no shame.)
> 
>  
> 
> (Finally, if something grammar or plot wise doesn't make sense let me know and I'll correct it quickly.)


End file.
